bollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Golmaal Returns
Golmaal Returns is a 2008 Bollywood comedy film directed by Rohit Shetty. The film is a sequel to the 2006 film, Golmaal: Fun Unlimited with Ajay Devgn, Tusshar Kapoor and Arshad Warsi reprising their roles, whilst Shreyas Talpade replaced the role originally played by Sharman Joshi. The film also features Kareena Kapoor, Anjana Sukhani, Amrita Arora and Celina Jaitley in supporting roles. Produced by Dhillin Mehta under Shree Ashtavinayak Cine Vision LTD, the film released on 29 October 2008 and received mixed response from critics. However, it managed to do very well at the box office. On 5 November 2010, the film spawned an sequel Golmaal 3, which became the second highest grossing Bollywood film of 2010. Plot Gopal (Ajay Devgn) lives with his wife Ekta (Kareena Kapoor), who is addicted to watching soap dramas. He also lives with sister Esha (Amrita Arora) and a mute brother-in-law Lucky (Tusshar Kapoor). Lucky is in love with a deaf girl named Daisy (Anjana Sukhani). One night, while returning from his office, Gopal saves an attractive young woman named Meera (Celina Jaitley) from some dreaded goons. Due to the circumstances, both of them decide to spend the night at Gopal's friends yacht. When he arrives home the next day, his over suspicious wife Ekta, suspects him of flirting around with his female employees and having an affair with unknown woman. Knowing how difficult it is to convince her the incident that actually took place the previous night, he invents a story about spending the night with a fictitious friend named Anthony Gonsalves. Ekta becomes suspicious and does not believe his story as she knows that he never had a friend by that name, and hence, she decides to write to Anthony to come and visit her for satisfaction and to confirm Gopal was telling the truth. Gopal then convinces one of his juniors, Laxman Prasad (Shreyas Talpade) ― who is Meera's boyfriend, which is not known to Gopal ― to pretend to be Anthony, and meet and convince Ekta that he was indeed telling the truth, in return for a job. Laxman agrees to do so, and everything goes according to plan until the address on which Ekta had written a letter to Anthony turns out to be real. Meanwhile, Gopal finds out that a dead body was found at the same location where he saved Meera from the goons. Investigating Officer Madhav (Arshad Warsi), who also happens to be Esha’s boyfriend, does not get along with Gopal. He finds out that Gopal was missing from his home that very night and that the dead person was Gopal's colleague and Gopal had threatened to kill him over a spat. Madhav also finds out that Lakshman is not the real Anthony. He asks Gopal to get Meera to the police station to prove that Gopal had been with her, not murdering his employee. In panic, his friends hire a woman called Munni (Ashwini Kalsekar) who needs money to get her boyfriend Vasuli (Mukesh Tiwari) out of jail. But Munni is kidnapped by the murderer. In a rage, Vasuli comes to Meera's house, where Laxman and Lucky learn the woman was none other than Meera whom which Gopal had saved from the goons that night. After an initial shock, they decide to go to the police station. However, Vasuli kidnaps Meera in anger, and they follow him, along with Madhav, Esha and Ekta in tow. Gopal learns that this was a plot concocted by his employer, Sawant (Murali Sharma) to frame him for the murder. The drama grows, as everyone attempts suicide, much to Sawant's anger. Finally, Sawant goes crazy and kills himself. Ekta and Gopal get back together in the end. Lucky meanwhile marries the daughter of the president of Gopal's company who happens to be Daisy and becomes the new boss, giving a shock to the others. Gopal and Lakshman are the junior bosses while Madhav is a 24 hour guard for Lucky. Cast Ajay Devgn as Gopal Kumar Santoshi Arshad Warsi as Madhav Kareena Kapoor as Ekta Tusshar Kapoor as Lucky Shreyas Talpade as Laxman Prasad Apte / Anthony Gonsalves Amrita Arora as Esha Celina Jaitley as Meera Anjana Sukhani as Daisy Pachisia Mukesh Tiwari as Vasuli (Cameo appearance extended) Ashwini Kalsekar as Munni / Meera (Cameo appearance extended) Murali Sharma as Sawant (MD of Golden Fisheries) Sharat Saxena as Babloo Pachisia (Owner of Golden Fisheries) Vrajesh Hirjee as Anthony Gonsalves / Atmaram (Cameo appearance extended) Rakhee Tandon as Julie Gonsalves (Cameo appearance extended) Sanjai Mishra as Subodh Mehra (Cameo appearance extended) Shereveer Vakil as the Killer (Cameo appearance extended) Robin Bhatt as Gopal's neighbour Upasana Singh as Lucky's customer Siddarth Jadhav as Lucky's Assistant Ashish R Mohan as Hiren Gulshan Sharma. Production Ajay Devgn paired opposite Kareena Kapoor. Amongst the rest of the multi-starrer cast, actress Amrita Arora2 whilst Celina Jaitley and Anjana Sukhani opposite Shreyas Talpade and Tusshar Kapoor respectively. Originally expected to commence shooting for the film in Dubai on a forty day schedule,4 the cast shot for the film in Goa on a twenty day schedule. Shooting later continued in places like the Filmistan Studios in Mumbai, South Africa and Bangkok. Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on 19 September 2008 by director Rohit Shetty and actors Ajay Devgn, Tusshar Kapoor & Shreyas Talpade on the musical show Sa Re Ga Ma Pa Challenge 2009. While the film's soundtrack contains six new songs composed by Pritam for the sequel, the album also consists of songs from the first film. Lyrics have been penned by Sameer. Joginder Tuteja from IndiaFM gave the film's soundtrack 3 out of 5 stars and noted, that "Golmaal Returns is yet another winner from Pritam and guest composer Ashish Pandit who delivers what is expected from a soundtrack for a film belonging to action-comedy genre. No one attempts to do anything exceptional or different from routine but walk the path which has been successful in the months gone by. The music may not go the Race (2008) way but does well enough to ensure immense awareness about the film due to its fast paced approach." Song Singer(s) Duration 1 "Tha Kar Ke" Neeraj Shridhar, Anwesha 4:24 Datta Gupta, Akriti Kakkar, Earl, Indie 2 "Vacancy" Neeraj Shridhar, Benny Dayal, 5:04 Suhail Kaul, Suzanne D'Mello 3 "Tu Saala" Anushka Manchanda 3:27 4 "Meow" Monali Thakur, Suzanne D'Mello 4:24 5 "Meow (English version)" Suzanne D'Mello 4:22 6 "Vacancy (Kilogram Mix)" Neeraj Shridhar, Benny Dayal, Suhail Kaul, Suzanne D'Mello 4:49 7 "Tha Kar Ke (Remix)" Neeraj Shridhar, Anwesha Datta Gupta, Akriti Kakkar, Earl, Indie 4:26 8 "Meow (Remix)" Monali Thakur, Suzanne D'Mello 4:54 9 "Tu Saala (Remix)" Anushka Manchanda 2:46 Critical Reception The film received mixed reviews from critics upon release, unlike its predecessor which was loaded with a positive reception. It mostly received negative reviews, though made an excellent budget of Rs.300 million at the box office. Golmaal Returns grossed a huge Rs120 millions in the first five days, surpassing Om Shanti Om. In the Mumbai circuit, the B+C centres had never seen collections like the film ever before. In the first week, its collection from box-office worldwide stood at Rs720 million. The film was declared a Hit by Box office India. Home Media The film was released on DVD on 10 December 2008. The release included a single disc edition with the film and special features being the making of the film, and three songs: "Golmaal Remix", "Meeoow", and "Tu Saala". On the Moser Baer release, it is one disc plus a bonus disc of Golmaal starring Ajay Devgn, Sharman Joshi, Tusshar Kapoor, Rimi Sen and Paresh Rawal. Box Office The film was a hit at boxoffice and the total gross of film was 180 crore (US$29 million). Controversies In 2008, Shakuntala Bhatia, wife of director Rajendra Bhatia filed a complaint against Shree Asthavinayak Cine Vision Ltd., accusing them of directly copying the story of her husband's film Aaj Ki Taaza Khabar (1973). From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia